One Year Gone By
by Cody MacArthur Fett
Summary: Once best friends since Pre-K they're now boyfriend and girlfriend celebrating their one year anniversary together on Valentine's Day. A super fluffy story done for MrDrP's Valentine's Day contest/Part of the Helljumper series.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney. This story and the Helljumper series as a whole, however, belongs to me.

**WARNING**: Teeth rotting amounts of fluff and sweetness ahead. Do not read if you have a heart condition or are prone to bouts of fangirlness.

* * *

"So what are you and your BFBF going to do for Valentine's Day?" Monique asked her BGFFL over the phone.

"I don't know Mon. I mean we've been dating for a year now, and things have been . . . things have been absolutely perfect Mon. I honestly have no idea how to sum up such a perfect year with a mere gift or even words. I mean he's been my friend since Pre-K, my partner in saving the world, and now the man I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with," the girl answered in a wonderstruck tone that betrayed her overflowing emotions.

" 'Spending the rest of my life with'? Girl you got it bad, you know that?"

"You don't think I already know that Mon?" the girl asked rhetorically, bringing her body up onto the bed so that she was sitting Indian-style.

"Oh, I know it. We. All. Know. It."

"Are we that obvious?"

"Girl since you two hooked up it's been like you've been wearing pink to a funeral when it comes to your relationship."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh you have no idea, but don't worry, I'd know if anyone was bothered by it, and if people are bothered by it they're keeping their mouths shut . . . That is, if they know what's good for them."

The girl chuckled at her friend's joking yet serious statement. "Thanks Mon, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome girlfriend, but stop stalling already. What are you going to get him?"

"I've got something in mind," the girl said with a smirk.

"Oh, what is it girl? Come on, spill," Monique was getting excited, whatever her BFF had in mind must have been big for her to be so secretive about it.

"Uh-uh, no telling Mon. If you want to find out what it is then you'll just have to wait till Valentine's Day like everyone else."

"Well what ever you have planned it better be good, after all there's a good chance all the girls at school might jump your BF if it isn't."

"Monique Alicia Robinson are you hitting on my boyfriend?!" the girl exclaimed in a half-disgusted/half-playful tone.

"Uhhhh, gotta go!" Monique hung up the phone as fast as she could after that statement, the _last_ thing she needed was 16 styles of kung fu coming down on her for accidently hitting are her GF's BFBF.

The girl stared at disconnected phone for a second as a playful smirk spread across her face, however as much fun as playing her BGF was she really did have to make sure the gift she was getting for her boyfriend was going to be ready in time for Valentine's Day. So she promptly put the phone back on it's charger and walked over to her computer desk. "Hey Wade," the girl said to the 12 year old supergenius who ran her website after switching on her computer's built in comm system, "I need you to make sure that gift is going to be delivered in time."

* * *

"Hey bro, what will you be having today?" Ned asked his most loyal customer and the person he considered his best friend when he walked up to the counter the next day.

"Well as bon-diggity idea as a chimerito and a naco is right now I actually need your help for something else" the lanky teen said as he approached the counter.

"Like what?"

"I need your help picking out a Valentine's Gift for my girlfriend"

"Ah" Ned nodded in understanding, "Tú, el muchacho de la salsa, venidos aquí y sirven el contador mientras que voy ayudar a nuestro mejor cliente aquí a encontrar a su novia un regalo para el día de tarjeta del día de San Valentín." he yelled at one of the employees at the back of the restaurant.

"Yes boss," the pasty-faced male responded meekly as he walked to take Ned's place at the counter.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ned chided, "¿Qué es ello dicen en el manual de empleado?"

"Sí jefe," the employee amended.

"Gracias," Ned stated with a smile.

_Le daré gracias_, the employee thought darkly, _. . . Oh no! It's happening to me!_

"Sure bud," Ned said nonchalantly as he hopped over the counter, "I need to go get a gift for Cassie anyways."

"You haven't gotten her anything yet?!" the boy exclaimed as they walked out of the Bueno Nacho.

"Nah I was waiting for the paycheck I got yesterday," the restaurant manager commented. "Now I finally have enough to get her that dress she's been eyeing for a month now."

"A month? Ned are you sure the dress hasn't gone out of style yet? You know how finicky girls are when it comes to being popular."

"Do you really think Cassie and I would have stayed together as long as we have if she was like that? I mean, how about you and your girlfriend, you two aren't exactly a matched pair ether you know."

"Perhaps, but it works, you know?" the teen conceded.

"That it does bud, that it does."

* * *

"Come on, we've been walking around for hours. It took me all of 15 minutes to find and buy Cassie's dress, now how hard can it be to find something for your girlfriend?" Ned implored after about three and a half hours of walking around the Middleton Mall to find a gift for his friend's girlfriend.

"It has to be perfect Ned. She really is the best girl in the world for me, and I can't dishonor her with a lackluster gift," his friend said resolutely as his eyes continued to scan the various shops and stores for a worthy gift to give to his beloved.

"Dishonor? Lackluster?" Ned was surprised to hear his friend use words like those, but not as surprised as he would have been a year ago. His girlfriend had really been helping him with his studies in school, and it was showing in his grades - or so he been told, but he really didn't think his friend could lie to . . . anyone really, so it was a non-issue. "Well I know once you start to use 'school words' you got your heart set on something, so we'll stay as long as we have to."

"That won't be much longer Ned," the love-struck teen commented as he gestured to a fine jewelry store. "Come on!" he exclaimed, breaking into a run.

* * *

The girl let out a content sigh as she walked along the pond, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the moonlight was reflecting off the still waters in all the right ways, and she was positive that there was no way that the scene could possibly get any more romantic. Her BFFBF had left her a note in her locker earlier that day telling her to meet him by the pond in the middle of the park at 9:00 P.M. for Valentine's Day, but other then that one note she hadn't seen him at all that day. She had started to get worried, but Monique quickly reminded her that he loved so much that he was probably just making sure everything was perfect for that night. Well she wasn't about to argue with logic like that, so as soon as she got out of school she called Wade and made sure that the gift she got her BF would arrive at the right time and place, she then left for her home as quickly as possible to get changed for her date. At her home her twin brothers were being their usual lecherous selves, but they were smart enough to back off after they got beamed with a shoe for the second time.

She was standing there by the pond now wearing matching white 2-inch heels, a deep forest-green sleeveless dress with a slit cut along the side all the way from the bottom to her thigh, matching white silk gauntlets that extended all the way to her shoulders, and a sliver bracelet encrusted with emeralds on her left wrist. She had spent the entire year working and saving for the whole ensemble, and she was sure that her boyfriend would love it, but one could never be too sure with these things.

"Hi," a male voice awkwardly said from behind her, interrupting her thoughts just as surely as an atom bomb.

"Hi," she responded back to him turning around to face her best friend since Pre-K as she did.

"You came."

"I came," the girl smiled at their melodramatics, it was a game they had played before, and it always brought a smile to her face when they did.

"So I was . . . Ummphfff!" the boy got out before being silenced by a kiss from his amorous best-friend turned girlfriend.

"Wow," they said in unison after they parted lips.

"So what do you want to do now?" the boy said to his companion.

"I don't know, but for now all I want to do is stay close to you," she responded putting her head on his shoulder as they embraced.

The boy gently nodded in silent understanding as they held each other close.

* * *

"I got you something," the girl said ten minutes later.

"Really?" the boy exclaimed in a faux surprised tone as they momentary broke apart, "'Cause I got you something too."

"Yeah, well I'm going to give you my gift first."

"And why's that?"

"Here's why," she said, handing him a pair of keys and a photograph of a sleek, powerful looking, ocean blue and slate gray superbike.

"What's this?" he asked in a dumbfounded tone.

"That's your new motorcycle big boy, and it's being dropped off outside the park as we speak," she stated in a playful tone as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would have had it air dropped in there, but I don't think the police would have been too fond of someone driving a motorcycle though the park in the middle of the night, or any time of night for that matter."

"Well, you got me there," the boy chuckled. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You know you always can."

"How did you get the money for this?" he asked in an honest and curious tone.

"I didn't," she answered simply. "I called in one of our favors to get the bike custom made."

"But what if we needed . . ." for the second time that night the boy found himself silenced by his companion's lips.

"You're more important," she said after breaking the lip lock.

"Well who can argue with logic like that?"

"No-one that's who," she said with a half-smile/half-smirk, as though she was promising that anyone who did would suffer swift retribution. "Sooooo, what did you get me?" she asked innocently.

"Close your eyes, and turn around," he said, gently putting the photo and keys into his right pocket.

"This better not be a dead frog," the girl commanded in a serious tone as she did what he told her to.

"Oh don't worry, I learned my lesson after the pool incident when we were seven," the boy answered in a reassuring tone as he took a medium-sized velvet box out of his left pocket. "Alright, you can open your eyes now," he said, backing away slightly.

The girl gasped as looked down at the object around her neck, it was a flawless square-cut emerald. The girl was awed by it, it seemed to glow with a faint green light, it was set in sliver that hung from a thin silver chain necklace that fit her body perfectly, and the whole assembly was polished to the point where she could clearly see her face in it. "Oh my . . . it's beautifu,l" she managed to get out after several seconds of stunned silence.

"I'm glad you like it . . ." for the third time that night the boy found his lips and the lips of his GF locked together like the mating dive of two Bald Eagles.

"I love you Felix Renton," the girl breathed after their libs finally parted ways.

"I love you too Shego," Felix responded with overflowing heartfelt emotions.

"Felix, you do know you can use my real name, right?" Shego questioned in a coy tone.

"Oh . . . OK let me try this again," Felix got out nervously. "I love you, Allison Godfrey."

"That's better. So how are we going to spend the rest of our night?" the mint skinned heroine asked with genuine curiosity.

"I don't know, we could just . . . you know, take a walk along the pond, and see when things go from there," the cobalt-eyed boy awkwardly commented.

"I'd like that," Shego said simply. "I'd really like that."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Alright now I know a lot of you might be staring at the screen in total puzzlement and confusion right now, but believe it or not there is an explanation for why there's a Shelix pairing (Even though it was hinted at in Seraina's "Not A Hero" I do believe I'm the first to actually do it to any real degree - and as the main paring none the less) in this story, and why Felix is out of his wheelchair, so just calm down and let me tell you what it is. This story takes place in the same universe as_ Halo: Slipspace_ - 15 years before said story actually - and as such is subject to different rules then the original KP universe. In fact most of my stories are like this anyways, but this universe probably takes the cake for most whacked out AU. So as anyways I hope you liked the story, be sure to leave a review on your way out, any artwork you want to make that's based off this would be greatly appreciated also, and be sure to tell all your friends to **Read At Cody's**.

Note #2: It is imperative, in order to preserve the surprise of the story, that you _not_ mention the pairing in your review.

Note #3: Cassandra Fraiser is part of the Stargate series, and thus is copyright of Sony.

_Sic Semper Tyrannus_

Carry on.


End file.
